Sakura's gone crazy!
by courtXjester
Summary: Inner Sakura's got a surprise for Sasukekun. Just in time for Valentine's Day too. Hmm, I wonder what it is...


(artist of song: Liz Phair and no i don't own Naruto or the song.)

You think that I go home at night  
Take off my clothes, turn out the lights  
But I burn letters that I write  
To you, to make you love me  
Yeah, I drive naked through the park  
And run the stop sign in the dark  
Stand in the street, yell out my heart  
To make, to make you love me

Sakura took a deep breath, as she pulled all the hair she could back into a bun. She slowly put on her sandals and headed towards the bridge where she knew Naruto and Sasuke would be waiting. As she saw him she began to panic. Her confidence began to fade and she felt her spirit fall to the ground like a dead leaf from a tree.

I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho

Inner Sakura suddenly began yelling inside her head. She screamed, cursed, and insulted Outer Sakura. Unable to take the mental beating she was getting, Sakura slammed her fist on the rail, cracking it. She turned away from the boys, trying not to scream. Both boys stared at her shocked. They watched in amazement as she jerked her head back and forth. The tormented girl finally let out an ear piercing scream. The Inner Sakura had taken over.

You may not believe in me  
But I believe in you  
So I still take the trash out  
Does that make me too normal for you?  
So dig a little deeper, cause  
You still don't get it yet  
See me lickin' my lips, need a primitive fix  
And I'll make, I'll make you love me

"Sakura…What the he is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked her giving her a confused and undermining look. She turned very slowly and glared at him. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. This definitely wasn't Sakura. Naruto gulped and backed away from the bridge.

"Sasuke do you think it's possible for you to act polite at least once in your life?" Sakura asked him bitterly. Sasuke's eyes popped open along with Naruto's. She stalked up to him, glaring daggers at him. He stood frozen, but raised his arm protectively as she crept closer to him.

I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess

She smirked, grabbed his raised wrist and drew her face closer to his. She grinned evilly as she noticed his worried expression. She licked her lips and gripped his wrist tighter. Sasuke was so stunned, he couldn't move.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke," She whispered in his ear. Her breath made his neck tingle.

"Sakura…you're creeping me out," He replied. She chuckled wickedly.

"I know, but you've never paid attention to me before and look at what you're doing now." Sasuke drew a breath in sharply. She was right. All of his attention was focused on her. He never knew she could be like this.

See me jump through hoops for you  
You stand there watching me performing  
What exactly do you do?  
Have you ever thought it's you that's boring?  
Who the hell are you?

Suddenly, Sakura's lips pressed against his. Sasuke was sure his eyes would pop out of his head. Meanwhile, Naruto had fainted. Sakura pulled away just as their sensei appeared with a puff of smoke. He took a quick look around and saw Sakura smiling smugly, Sasuke looking like he just kissed Naruto again, and Naruto lying on the ground in a dead faint.

"Yo. What I miss?"

"Oh nothing Kakashi-sensei. Happy Valentine's Day!" Sakura cried cheerfully.

"_How'd ya like that wuss?"_ Inner Sakura asked Outer Sakura smugly.

"_That was…GREAT! Let's do it again sometime!"_

I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho

"Naruto, you know what the worst part was?"

"What Sasuke?"

"I kinda liked it…"


End file.
